Baby Intelligence/Relationships
Throughout his life, Baby Intelligence has had many relationships with other people. Over time, he built a friendly relationship with a large number of people, good and bad, and has also made several enemies. Family Rotta Hecks Baby Intelligence only lived with Rotta for the first week of his life before his abandonment in space. Having a very close relationship with his mother, it broke his heart to be neglected by her, and even more so to discover her hidden evil. Still he remained loving and persistent to make amends with her at some point. When she died, this passionate goal failed. Her early death when he was just 2 months old foiled these attempts and shook him. As a result he tried to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead, and unleashed a brutal asault. He vowed never to let anyone he loved be harmed again. Her death was somewhat made up for when she returned to counsel with him and chat as a ghost. Greg Hecks Baby Intelligence barely knew his father. However, Greg still loved him despite his powers, but his fear overcame that and he agreed to abandon him. Intelligence never saw his father again, for he was unable to return to Earth as a ghost. This made him utterly sad. Friends Best Friends Sebiscuits The first stage of their relationship was similar to that between a father and a son and Sebiscuits was, along with Lindsay, his most trusted members. Sebiscuits had great respect for his master and considered him a wise role model. However, Baby Intelligence’s patient and peaceful ways clashed with his apprentice’s arrogant and prideful attitude. They would often disagree about politics. Ultimately, the antagonism that they would show, sometimes rather violently, turned into playful bickering. However, their relationship turned darker due to Baby Intelligence’s extended strife to give everyone equal attention. When Sebiscuits fell to the dark side, Baby Intelligence was heartbroken. During their duel, Baby Intelligence kept trying to find a trace of his old apprentice in the monster he had become but it was in vain and he finally accepted that Sebiscuits was gone. However, Baby Intelligence wasn’t able to finish Sebiscuits off and saved him from the flames. After this duel, their relationship became fruitful again. Lindsay Kellerman , his most trusted ally]] Baby Intelligence loved Lindsay dearly, going as far to spare the Gladiator in 2042 with the sole intention of saving her by doing so. Intelligence would also not give up on saving Lindsay after she was thrown toward a fire pit by NoHead, nor when Burnbottom nearly ran over her on his speeder bike. After their first clash, he told her that he hadn’t doubted her, after she told him that she knew he would save her. Intelligence’s desire to keep Lindsay safe went beyond the battlefield into his teachings to her. Though she was skilled in the classic Shii-Cho, Intelligence began teaching her Ataru and Niman, two powerful forms he was greatly skilled in. There is also much evidence to support that Intelligence’s attachment of Lindsay was as great as his attachment to Rotta and Paige. Though Intelligence was overly careful, Lindsay’s presence seemed to soften this precaution. The MBH attack seemed to be a milestone for their relationship, as he promised the MBH and the leadership of the S.M.S.B. would be hers when he died. Nearing the end of the Second NoHead war, Intelligence still held a great degree of trust in her, being one of the few people to strongly believe that Lindsay had a good reason for distrusting Red X. However, he also realized that he could not help her directly as it would have been wrong. He also managed to help them make up. Paige , a short-lived yet valued member of the S.M.S.B.]] Baby Intelligence had always taken a shine to Paige, the second person ever to join the S.M.S.B. During their first lesson, Baby Intelligence gave Paige one of his “rare smiles” during her first performance on the training field. Intelligence was also disappointed when she insulted Force Baby until he was in tears, and reprimanded her before helping Force Baby calm down. When Paige was killed by Sebiscuits in the eve of 2020, Baby Intelligence jerked as if he had been cut upon hearing the news. He visited her grave several times in his life. In the battles they faced, both of them remained side-by-side. He further showed his high regard of Paige by giving her permission to visit his laboratory alone, with the promise not to touch anything. When Baby Intelligence sensed Paige was in mortal danger at Mr. Stupid NoHead’s hands, he deserted a battle he was fighting with the sole intent of rescuing her. Baby Intelligence was a role model for Paige and both had much in common, in beliefs, preferences, and personality traits. Furthermore, both had a love for learning. Knowing she was far older than him, Intelligence even allowed Paige to instruct him on certain aspects of how the world worked, further displaying his trust and liking of her. Red X , a close ally and friend.]] Master Intelligence showed much care and steadfast championing of Red X. Throughout Red X’s years at the MBH, Intelligence provided her with protection and guidance, and supplemented Red X’s schooling with additional information about the forces of Darkness. After the Rebirth of Hell Burnbottom, Master Intelligence made an even stronger effort to give Red X exclusive training, as the others had been training their whole lives and were capable of taking a variety of criminals. By the time Red X was 17, Master Intelligence took on the role of providing her with additional insights into the origins of the NoHeads as well as other villains. He entrusted Red X with the task of getting a final, crucial memory from high enemy lines. When Red X was killed, Master Intelligence was devastated. Red X and Master Intelligence forged a strong Student — Headmaster bond, comparable to that between two close family members (most likely case of a great-grandfather — granddaughter). Red X felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Master Intelligence to shout at him in frustration, cry out of grief, admit to his fears, and entrust him with her life. Intelligence in return considered Red X to be a talented and powerful Super who had inherited her parents’ best qualities, noting that Red X also had the potential to become a great leader. He also had great faith in Red X as shown when Master Intelligence was clashing with Hell Burnbottom and she intervened in a move he himself could not deflect. Even though her only known powers were flight and telekinesis, he allowed her move to absorb Burnbottom’s attack entirely. Master Intelligence later told Red X that he wasn’t worried because he was with Red X. Sheriff Bladepoint Baby Intelligence had an exceptionally good relationship with his teacher, Sheriff Bladepoint. When Bladepoint saw that the baby had been disowned by his parents, he took him up for training. After this happened, Baby Intelligence gained great respect and admiration for the Sheriff. During their training, the two quickly became good friends, and Bladepoint taught him many things, such as sword combat. After Baby Intelligence graduated, Bladepoint continued to watch over him from a distance, and gave him advice from time to time. Baby Intelligence later acknowledged Bladepoint as one of the bravest men he had ever known. He also knew that without Bladepoint, he would not be who he was. Other Friends Telekinibabe , a close friend.]] Baby Intelligence met Tyler when he was talking with Albert Herrington. He had a great degree of respect for the baby, having a lot of concern for him when he barely escaped from Hell Burnbottom during an ambush. He also was not willing to disobey Baby Intelligence, at least in terms of the letter of the law. This was most evident during the Battle of Yellowstone, when he negated returning to the hangar as Intelligence had earlier told him to “keep away from their battle” (even though Baby Intelligence meant to keep hidden). When Telekinibabe arrived at the MBH, Baby Intelligence was pleased to begin his training. When Tyler had a chilling vision about the NoHeads, Baby Intelligence let him sleep in, but sent Lindsay to wake him when it was almost 8:30. He also reported that he was likeable and talented. However, Baby Intelligence’s concern for Telekinibabe did not blind him to his misdemeanours around the MBH. Though he sometimes let Telekinibabe off for breaking rules, he only did so only under life-threatening circumstances. Baby Intelligence went out of his way to treat all students justly, and took no issue with giving any member severe punishments, if he thought they deserved it. Throughout Telekinibabe’s studies, Baby Intelligence kept a watchful eye on him, and intervened in his affairs whenever necessary to keep him safe. He also praised him for being a friend to every member, from Lindsay to Red X. When Telekinibabe defeated Whammo, Intelligence was sure to reward him. Baby Strength and Force Baby Baby Strength and Force Baby were both apprenticed to Baby Intelligence. They thought Baby Intelligence was a great teacher, and in turn Baby Intelligence loved them deeply, despite that he wasn’t as close to them as he was to Sebiscuits or Lindsay. In 2019, Sebiscuits and Paige both left the S.M.S.B. As such, Baby Strength and Force Baby were the only members left. When the three were briefly alone together, Baby Intelligence could not have appreciated them more. Generally, they were on friendly terms in 2031, though opinions on new members like Lindsay and Red X briefly set them apart but their understanding for each other remained. Baby Strength and Force Baby also visited Master Intelligence’s grave, after the skirmish in the MBH. Andromeda Andromeda joined the S.M.S.B. in 2041. Despite her power, she was highly unstable. Master Intelligence hoped to help her exploit this, however, she died a year later and he could not do this. He had come to greatly care for her, and was visually upset when he witnessed her murder per the Gladiator’s orders. Retrowoman It is unknown how Master Intelligence felt about Retrowoman, the last member of the S.M.S.B. However, Retrowoman seemed to look up to him. Jonathan By the time Jonathan was seven years old, he had learned of the famous hero Master Intelligence, who he admired, like many before him. However, Master Intelligence would not meet him in person until 2028. Rumors of a former NoHead base in Albany compelled the leader of the Outpost, Captain Jaden Vang, to mount an expedition there. Knowing his skills as a mechanic, Vang brought Jonathan with him. Together, along with six of Vang’s hired protectors, used it to try to find the rumored base. However, on the way, they were mobbed by a band of thieves. However, they were saved by Master Intelligence's fortuitous arrival, who drove off the threat. Jonathan excitedly asked Intelligence if he could be tested for joining the S.M.S.B., and the mutant asked him what his powers were. When Jonathan said he had none, the mutant replied that only mutants could join. Russell Stewart ussell Stewart seemed to like Master Intelligence, when he first met him. Master Intelligence was very upset learning that Russell attempted to break into the Hall of Domination, and thought it was unfair that Russell was imprisoned. Percy and Stephanie Percy and Stephanie first met Baby Intelligence in 2020, when he saved them from the Lunch Money Bandit. They would always remember him, and they also came to the Swordfighting Tournament in 2031. Apparently Master Intelligence had not forgotten them at this point, for he did congratulate them after the tournament was over. Enemies Mr. Stupid NoHead , Baby Intelligence's archenemy from birth.]] Mr. Stupid NoHead, who sought to destroy Baby Intelligence, was Baby Intelligence’s most dangerous enemy from the start. To circumvent his foreseeing that one special person could destroy the NoHeads, NoHead lured Baby Intelligence into the open. They began to duel, and the fight ended when Baby Intelligence telekinetically disarmed the villain. NoHead was defeated, and resorted to escape. They would continue in desperate attempts to defeat each other. There are many features that both Mr. Stupid NoHead and Baby Intelligence share: both were only children. Both had grown up with training from one of their parents. NoHead, like Baby Intelligence, barely knew the other parent. In addition, both wore relevant uniforms daily. Both Intelligence and NoHead inherited their powers from their NoHead heritage. This is less coincidental than it might seem, for Rotta, Intelligence’s mother, was also a NoHead. Although both were calm people overall, neither were incapable of fear and anger. NoHead trained Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence trained him as well. Both boys had followers: NoHead gathered a small group of “friends” through fear, intimidation, as well as tenuous promises and then later a whole group calling themselves the NoHead army. Similarly, many people gravitated to Intelligence out of loyalty and a shared cause, but also curiosity and an attraction to his fame. The two mutants also preferred energy swords over any other weapon. As well, both had a banging love for Paige at some point, though this phase was brief. Both NoHead and Baby Intelligence were mistreated by their parents and both felt their first home was their first base. In addition, both were athletic and extremely talented with a sword, however, each in different form. Both also prefer to stick to the rules. However, there are also many features that set Baby Intelligence and Mr. Stupid NoHead apart: Intelligence fought for the greater good, while NoHead fought for revenge and power. Furthermore, NoHead never had friends, only followers who feared him or hoped to gain some reward or advantage. Intelligence made many friends throughout his career: Percy, Stephanie, Sebiscuits, Red X, Paige, Force Baby, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, Lindsay Kellerman, and many, many others. They supported Baby Intelligence because they share a common belief. NoHead used robots to furfill his tasks, while Intelligence fought his battles in person. Most importantly, Baby Intelligence cared about the people around him, even pitying Sebiscuits when he himself had defeated him, unintentionally torturing him in the process. Intelligence had the ability to love and be compassionate, making him more vulnerable to suffering pain, but also capable of experiencing deep friendship and loyalty that helped guide him to greatness. For NoHead, love, fidelity, or compassion are unwelcome and little known concepts. NoHead would demand loyalty and respect from his allies and mechanized soldiers, but had little in return. NoHead had a tendency to dispose of soldiers who either failed him, angered him, or were no longer of use to him, while Intelligence valued his allies far too much. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Intelligence were also related by blood, however distantly, through their shared descent from the NoHeads (NoHead through Mr. Crooked NoHead and Baby Intelligence through Rotta Hecks). This made them distant cousins. Nevertheless, Mr. Stupid NoHead and Baby Intelligence felt little more than hatred for each other; NoHead even admitted he was worse than Paige, who had purged the NoHeads several years back, and was thus his most hated rival. Intelligence also proved to be NoHead’s killer in early 2020. Hell Burnbottom Hell Burnbottom saw Baby Intelligence as his father’s most hated enemy and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to the Dark Lord. Despite having very little contact with him, he hated him all the same and wanted him dead very badly. It only drew more hatred after Intelligence killed NoHead. Thomas Meyer Master Intelligence first met Thomas Meyer when he was seventeen. They were introduced by Thomas’s great aunt, Myra Gordon. They got along almost instantly, according to Myra. They were ultimately united by their desire to have the Sword of Abomination. Thomas soon became an S.M.S.B. member and took the name of Centauri. They got along for twenty years until Centauri began to question what Master Intelligence was truly doing for him. He confronted Intelligence over this, who was interceded by Baby Strength. Centauri lost control during the argument and attacked Baby Strength. Master Intelligence rushed forward to defend his ally, and during the ensuing duel Force Baby was killed. Centauri fled and Intelligence ended their friendship. The Dark Flame spent a number of years gaining power in North America while Master Intelligence was beginning a revolution in Asia. While the Dark Flame and his army terrorized the world, Master Intelligence refused to face him out of fear that Centauri knew who had really killed Force Baby, this coupled with some lingering affection for him. But after ninety years, Intelligence could no longer stand idly by, and quickly located his old friend. When he did this, they engaged in the legendary duel of 2180, eyewitnesses said no greater duel was ever fought. The Dark Flame won in the end and impaled Master Intelligence, only to be killed himself soon after. Annabeth Annabeth saw Baby Intelligence as her master's most hated enemy and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to the Dark Lord. She wanted him dead very badly, she even volunteered herself for the task of murdering him in 2019, until Mr. Stupid NoHead quietly stopped her. Despite this, the two had very little contact together; Annabeth only saw him once aboard the Wasp. Brute Gunray and Mean King Throughout the Second NoHead War, Baby Intelligence also found enemies in Mr. Stupid NoHead’s other two sons, Brute Gunray and Mean King. He first encountered them in Yellowstone National Park when they built a new base there. He did know they were responsible for several murders, including several of Katie Black’s bodyguards, and would kill him if given half a chance. He also loathed them for imprisoning innocent Muggles. In 2020, during the Third Duel In the NoHead Base, Baby Intelligence first encountered Mean King directly, alongside Force Baby. Because of the threat he posed, Brute Gunray was also to be destroyed by the combined efforts of Baby Strength, Lindsay Kellerman, and Telekinibabe. Mean King knocked out Force Baby, but when Force Baby awoke, he used the Force to assist Intelligence in dispatching Mean King after a fight. Baby Intelligence was evidently relieved when Mean King and Gunray were killed off. Becca Smith Master Intelligence felt contemptuous of Becca Smith from the moment he encountered her in Transylvania Quarters, his eyes immediately drawn to her picture wherever he saw it. Becca in turn hated Master Intelligence as much as he hated her. She even volunteered for the task of invading his home in 2041. Throughout their encounter in the Battle of Transylvania, Becca goaded Master Intelligence with sarcastic baby-talk, mocking him for acting upon a dream his friend insisted was a reality. She abandoned the baby-talk, however, becoming incensed when Master Intelligence mocked the Gladiator. Though she spoke disparagingly of the fact that Master Intelligence's position in the S.M.S.B. - Knights of Plague Conflict was not as hard-earned as her own (in her opinion), Becca despised Master Intelligence mostly out of loyalty to her master. Regardless of his feelings, Master Intelligence recognized that Becca made a fearsome opponent, acknowledging that she was also a "mutant" of prodigious skill and absolutely no conscience". As Master Intelligence's hate towards Becca was prominent amongst the many other Knights of Plague, he tended to focus on her whenever her picture was shown in the newspaper, or when her name came up. Mykew Hadeline Mykew Hadeline was an infamous criminal, though Baby Intelligence did not know this, and she was a friend of Bridgett Kellerman and Zett before and after her rise. It is possible that she was a friend of Baby Intelligence, before she betrayed Zach and Bridgett to Mr. Stupid NoHead. Baby Intelligence learned of her betrayal in 2020, and thought she would feel remorse enough to hurt herself in time. This proved a half-truth when Hadeline warped back to 2011 to murder Annie McRae when she was 6, and was killed in the attempt. Others Zach and Bridgett Kellerman Baby Intelligence was good friends with Zach and Bridgett Kellerman, although when and how he met them is unknown. He had a keen liking for them, knowing them both to be pure souls. When the Kellermans became Mr. Stupid NoHead’s targets due to a prophecy made about their daughter and the Dark Lord, Baby Intelligence attempted to protect them by casting a protective Taboo and offering to be their Secret Keeper, but the role of Secret Keeper went instead to Mykew Hadeline, which turned out to be a fatal mistake, as Hadeline turned out to be a spy, and she betrayed Bridgett and Zach to NoHead, who killed them. Baby Intelligence was very saddened by their deaths. Ironically, he would later adopt Lindsay by accepting her into the S.M.S.B. He often told Lindsay about the great goodness of her parents, and repeatedly consoled her with the assurance that her parents would never ever truly leave her because of their love for her. Intelligence also believed that Lindsay’s love for her parents was one of her greatest powers. Katie Black ]] Baby Intelligence initially respected Katie Black for her clean slate and high morale. In 2019, Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits both engaged in a rescue mission to save Black who was being held prisoner aboard Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ship. The two babies were able to board the ship and find the Mayor and Mr. Stupid NoHead in the detention chamber. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits fought NoHead, but Intelligence was knocked unconscious. A wile later, Baby Intelligence regained consciousness and he was able to help the Mayor escape the ship. After this event, Black was very impressed, even making an amend for the police to come directly under Baby Intelligence’s control, though Baby Intelligence would not have it. More About Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence, whose given name is Peter Hecks, is the main protagonist of “The Super Babies.” He was the most renowned Super in world history. He was known for his legendary wisdom, incredible power, and skills in sword combat. After his parents abandoned him, he was adopted by the police and trained to harness his incredible power. Finally, he became a superhero and led what would become the S.M.S.B. He founded, led, and taught the group before and during three devastating wars. As a baby, his archenemy was Mr. Stupid NoHead, and as an adult it was the Dark Flame, both of whom were eventually killed. Although he loved all the members of the group equally, he trusted Sebiscuits, Lindsay Kellerman, and Centauri the most. At the age of six, he took the name of Master Intelligence, respectively. As a baby, he stood at 66 cm tall, but as a teenager he stood 170 cm. He had exceptional skills in sword combat, most commonly employing whirling and acrobatic Form IV techniques. Baby Intelligence was a master of all seven forms, though he disliked using Form VII immensely. He was idolized by thousands of people and some of them considered him a swordsmaster. Despite this, he believed most firmly in peace and knowledge. Master Intelligence continued leading the organization until his dying day. Category:Relationships Category:The Super Babies